


Not what it seems

by Pittbirdy



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Fae & Fairies, Vampires, Werewolves, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27713468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pittbirdy/pseuds/Pittbirdy
Summary: Oneshots in which the noble families of Westeros are all supernaturals in secret. Or perhaps, it’s not so secret after all.
Kudos: 11





	1. Wolf's blood

* * *

_Disclaimer: Characters and world belong to George R. R. Martin. I do not claim any ownership over the characters or the world of Game of Thrones. This story is for entertainment only and is not part of the official storyline._

* * *

**I Wolf’s blood**

The moon is full tonight, but hidden by dark clouds. The summer snows cover the ground in a blanket of white. Beneath the red leaves of the weirwood tree, Jon likes to think he is in a different world, where he is as normal as any other, and where he is not alone.

Someone drapes a warm cloak across his shivering form, and when Jon looks up, he sees his father standing next to him, a warm smile on his face. It almost makes him forget the last hour, when he’d been running through the woods on four feet, wind blowing through his silver fur.

“Our ancestors were given magic by the gods, Jon. The blood of the First Men flows through your veins as well as your siblings’, and now it is up to you to use this gift wisely.”

_I’m not a Stark_ , Jon wishes to say, but he knows Father’s answer to that, so instead he asks:

“So the legends are true? The Starks, the Lannisters... the Targaryens?”

“I don’t know”, Father admits, and sits down next to him. His eyes are glowing silver in the light of the moon, and Jon wonders how he can control himself so well.

“But I do know this. Winter is coming, and in winter, we must protect ourselves, look after one another.”

Jon knows the words. He has heard them since he was a child.

“When the snows fall and the white winds blow, the lone wolf dies, but the pack survives.”

* * *


	2. A Lion's Fangs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realised this chapter is almost literally a scene of the show. This is the only one, however.

**II A lion's fangs**

"I hear we might be neighbours soon", ser Jaime says, strategically placing himself so he blocks Ned's path.

In the warm firelight, the Kingslayer looks as pale as his white cloak, and his eyes are pitch black, filled with hatred.

"I hope it's true", he continues, when Ned doesn't answer.

He leans closer, and the ice-cold breath in Ned's ear sends shivers down his spine.

"It might be good to have you in the field. The competition has become a bit stale, Wolf."

The Kingslayer gives him a knowing look, and Ned realizes that the young man doesn't seem much older than that day he found him in the throne room. He shakes the thought away, and says:

"I don't fight in tournaments, because when I fight a man for real, I don't want him to know what I can do."

The Kingslayer gapes at him for a long moment before recovering himself.

"Well said!"

He draws his mouth into a broad grin. The light reflects on his too white teeth, and for the flick of a second, Eddard thinks he glimpses long fangs, but then the Kingslayer turns his back to him and stalks off.


	3. A lion's fangs II

**A lion's fangs II**

The sun is hot on his face, heart beating in his lungs. The dusty street is half cast in the shadows, the Kingslayer's blade a beacon of silver light as he pokes it at Ned's chest. Jory's crumpled body lies at the false knight's feet, like vanquished prey.

"Come, Stark", ser Jaime drawls. He tosses his sword aside, eyes glinting with madness.

"Let's do this the old way. Unless you're afraid?"

"Are you?"

Ned looks at Jory's corpse, discarded in the dirt, and for the first time, he doesn't want to hold it in.

A red-brown direwolf fights a beast with fangs and claws- _vampire, Old Nan used to call it_ \- and they are nearly equally matched, if not for the beams of sun that burn the Kingslayer's skin and make him roar out in anger. Then someone shoves a spear through Ned's leg, and the pain turns him back into a man. Through tear-blurred eyes, he watches the Kingslayer set his curved teeth into the soldier's throat, but before he has to witness the rest of this brutal feeding, he loses consciousness, thank the gods.


	4. Seelie Court

**IV Seelie** **court**

Margaery Tyrell is all smiles and giggles, a warm, lovely girl with a radiant smile.

Cersei hates her.

The girl stinks of roses and enchants men with just a flick of her lashes.

In fact, all the Tyrells are this way. Charming, smiling, a bit mischievous sometimes, and if Cersei had still had a beating heart, she would have ripped it out, root and stem, just so that she wouldn't have to endure those giddy flowers for another moment.

Tyrion, the little beast, seems rather charmed by all of it.

"Have you seen their ears?", he tells her one day.

"A bit pointy, I noticed. They say you must never accept food or drink from a Tyrell, or you will be forced to feast from dawn till dusk, for the rest of your life. Do you think lady Margaery has offered our dear king a cup of wine? Joffrey is completely smitten..."

She throws her glass at him, and misses. The wine drips from the wall, sticky and red as blood. She thinks of her marriage to Loras Tyrell, and wonders what the blood of faeries tastes like.


	5. Not today

**II Not today**

_"Wolf's blood, my father used_ _to call it. Lyanna had a touch of it, and my brother Brandon more than a touch."_

Arya is not stupid. She saw Robb and Jon sneak off into the night once, so she knows her family's secret. She knows that father has the wolf's blood in him, and all of his children. She knows she has it, and that one day, she will be able to use it. So when Tywin Lannister asks her what they say about Robb Stark in the North, she tells him:

"They say he can turn himself into a wolf when he wants to. They say he can't be killed."

"And? Do you think that is true?", lord Tywin asks her. She knows about him as well. She knows why he never walks out in the sun, why he never touches the food on his plate. She knows that the dark liquid in his cup isn't wine.

"No", she says, and looks straight into his cold green eyes.

_Death can take lions as well as wolves. With fire and with valyrian steel or with a needle through the heart._

"Anyone can be killed."


	6. The viper

**VI The Viper**

Tyrion likes to think he is an excellent judge of character. He knows people's deepest desires and their deepest secrets. Perhaps it is a part of his heritage, though he hopes it's not.

One person he can't figure out, is Oberyn Martell. There is something mysterious about him, that much he knows.

Yesterday, Bronn tells him, he saw the prince talk to Varys, and when he did, the prince's eyes lighted up, yellow, and bright as the sun.

Tyrion has spitted through all his books, and finds nothing about the Martells of Dorne. After a while, he forgets about the strange prince.

Then, one day, Oberyn comes to visit him in the Black Cells, and shows him a huge trunk. Inside, there are hundreds of vials with eerie colors, sharp blades for daggers and spears, made out of the strangest metals.

"I can see the truth", Martell tells him.

"I know you can, as well. There are creatures among the mortal men, who use us when it suits them, and kill us when it suits them. Will you help me kill them, little man? Will you help me to bring them to justice?", Oberyn asks.

He picks up a dagger, of which the hilt is black as the night.

_Dragonglass_.

Tyrion has only heard of it, but he knows what it can do.

He thinks of Father and Cersei and Joffrey, all their hatred and spite. Then he thinks of Jaime, and his warm smile. But even his brother's heart is cold and still, and he too, has inflicted evil upon this world.

He looks prince Oberyn in the eyes.

"I will."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case anyone's wondering what the hell Oberyn is, I don't really know either. I suppose he's some sort of supernatural hunter who is also a supernatural creature himself. Anyway, this bit was inspired by Grimm (tv show).


	7. By what right...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all of you who read or left kudos on this fic. Here's a new chapter, which is a bit of an AU of a certain scene from season 3... Feedback is appreciated!

**VII By what right...**

With his eyes half-closed, naked as his nameday, he sits slumped in the bathtub. The bloody wench is staring at him, her eyes the brightest blue he has ever seen. She knows why he killed Aerys, and the price he paid for it. She knows what he is.

Brienne sits closer to him, and Jaime closes his eyes and tries to breathe through his mouth. It's all he can do to control himself.

"Jaime", Brienne says, quiet as a whisper.

_Not Kingslayer_ , Jaime thinks, the corner of his mouth twitching.

"Jaime", she says again. Her voice is trembling.

"You will die, if you don't..."

"No."

Jaime snaps his eyes open. He can see the veins pulsing in her neck, and when she offers her arm, her eyes wide with fear, he skids away.

"You don't know what that means."

he smells of life, so innocent and pure, and oh, he tries, wills himself to ignore it, to ignore the way it makes his mouth water. She will die, or worse, become like him.

"I do", she says, and Jaime believes her. He had thought her to be as dumb as a mule, but the wench may be smarter than him.

"I trust you", she adds.

Jaime can feel a surge of warmth go through him, and for a moment, he almost feels alive. So he opens his mouth, his jaw clicks open and his fangs come out, and he softly sinks his teeth into Brienne's arm. His vision goes black, and he forgets all around him. He knows that once it has begun, he can't stop.

But when she calls his name from far away, he manages to let go, and opens his eyes.

She is pale, and for a moment he panics, until she gently takes his hand, his only hand, and places it on her chest.

Beneath her ribs, there's a beating heart.


End file.
